


Mercury

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Norribeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: During DMC, James and Elizabeth talk in the Pearl's basement.





	Mercury

**Author's Note:**

> My last Norribeth, so enjoy.

_No one can unring this bell_

_Unsound this alarm, unbreak my heart new_

_God knows I am dissonance_

_Waiting to be swiftly pulled into tune_

**Mercury-Sleeping at last**

Elizabeth was lying in one of the hammocks that was in the Black Pearl's basement with her eyes closed but she couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep because she was in a boat full of pirates, because she was worried about Will and, confused that her heart had been beating so fast in James's presence.

She sighed, turning around when she felt she was being watched and opened her eyes, ready to fight, when she saw that it was James Norrington, sitting on the ground, as if he were standing guard, his sword at his side, staring at the young woman in the hammock and he felt gawk to see that she was awake.

As much as he tried to forget her, somehow their paths were always crossing, and even with his heart broken by Elizabeth's choice to be with Will, he had continued to love her more than anything, and her presence made his heart warm.

"James? What are you doing?" She asked in surprise, straightening her hair and staring at him.

"I don't trust you sleeping unprotected on a pirate ship." He admitted, his eyes glittering and she gave him a small smile, because even though he was no longer in the British navy, he was still the same gentle and honest man she had known and liked, and that thought made her blush.

"But you've been living with pirate for weeks now..."

"But I still have the same respect for the women I've always had."

Elizabeth then looked around, they were the only ones there because Jack was forcing the crew to work that night to get to Davy Jones' heart faster and then, she took a deep breath, making room in her hammock and motioned for James.

"Don't sit on this wet floor... keep me company, I can't sleep." She murmured.

Despite hesitating, he realized that their British rules didn't matter on a pirate ship, and that he trusted himself not to disrespect her and so he took off his boots and jacket, leaving them beside his sword and he approached her, lying beside her and he was invaded by the woman's scent, which made him close his eyes, feeling his desire for her increase.

Elizabeth's heart was racing, smelling his scent of sea, sweat, but also the scent that was James's, as he wrapped an arm around her back, holding her close to him, and then Elizabeth laid her head on his chest, making both feel the warmth of their bodies, as well as their heartbeats.

"I'm sorry..." She murmured and James looked down, curious. "From what happened to you, I'm to blame for that."

"It wasn't your decision to let Sparrow go, or to lose my ship in a storm, Elizabeth." He reminded her in a calm voice, thoughit hurt to remember the loss of his patent as a commodore. But not as much as losing Elizabeth.

He then touched her hand over his chest, caressing it lightly, seeing the contrast of their hands, his was strong and tanned from the time in the sea and hers, smaller and delicate, and then she entwined their fingers with a small smile.

At that moment, in his arms, Elizabeth felt comfortable and happy, making her think of her feelings for James Norrington, realizing that perhaps she was being torn between the two men.

"Are you cold?" He asked, noticing her hand that was a little cold and she nodded, feeling it was a little cold down there.

James pulled her closer to his body, leaving them glued in the confined space of the hammock and ran one hand up and down her arm to warm it up, and both could feel their breaths altered with their closeness, as well as their desire for each other increasing.

"James..." She murmured, looking up and finding James's green eyes darkened with desire.

James felt that his body would explode, but he didn't dare to do a move, she was the love of his life and he would always treat her with respect and he closed a hand in fist, nailing his nails in his palm.

She parted her lips, feeling her blood being pumped faster, as if it was calling for him. Sensations she'd never felt before, and her heart seemed to float and she realized she wanted James, not Will.

"I need you..." She murmured, sitting over her knees in the hammock. She didn't know what to do, but wanted to learn from him.

"No, Elizabeth... Not here." James said, his voice hoarse, shaking his head and sitting too, raising one hand to a lock of her hair and placing it behind her ear.

"James, I've been running with pirates for a long time, I don't know if I can be considered a British lady anymore." She gave him a small smile and then, taking a deep breath, took his hand from her face and guided it to her chest, shivering as she made hi feel her heart racing.

"I want you, Elizabeth, but are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you." He finally said, looking into her eyes with love.

"I am, James, I want it to be with you." Elizabeth said confidently, with a beautiful smile.

James smiled, bringing his hands to her waist, drawing her face closer to his and kissed her, tasting her and feeling the happiest man in the world.

Elizabeth felt her body melting as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. The kiss began slowly, and then it was filled with passion as they felt the air get hotter and Elizabeth felt his tongue touch her lips and she parted them for him.

Slowly, James laid her on the hammock and stayed on top of her, it was tight and not so comfortable, but for them it didn't matter because they were together and he began to explore her body with one hand, caressing her face gently first, before going to her neck and lowering until he found the bar of the shirt she wore and then wemt inside it, exploring her soft, warm skin, massaging her waist and belly.

Elizabeth moved beneath him, feeling her body crave for more of his touch and her hands lower3d from his nape to his back, imitating what he was doing, going inside his shirt and exploring his back, first timidly, before beginning to massage it slowly, running her fingernails and making him shiver.

Her touch drove him crazy. James lowered his lips to the side of her neck, running his teeth there before kissing the spot, and she tilted her head back.

"James..."

James hand reached her breast, touching it lightly and feeling its weight and texture, seeing if she wanted to continue, and the whisper of his name was what he needed to go on and then, he began to massage her breast, feeling his own body respond to hers.

Elizabeth had never felt such a touch there could be so good and she began to lay kisses on the side of his head, keeping one hand on his back and lowering the other to his strong chest, feeling his heat and then, curling her fingers around his chest hair and then exploring his skin there.

"Elizabeth... Your touch is driving me crazy..." He mumbled on her shoulder and she smiled, seeing that she was doing it right.

She then pulled him by the back of his neck, kissing him with passion, and James slowly began to lower his hand from her breast to the button of her pants, opening it and Elizabeth gasped against his lips but continued the caress on his chest. She didn't know that intimate place could be touched by other person, but she trusted James.

James's fingers then moved away her undergarments and found her center, touching it slowly, before he began to caress her and Elizabeth dug her nails into his back, for the sensation was incredible.

James then removed his hand, interrupting the kiss and watching her catch her breath, finding her more beautiful than ever, and though there was only one lamp down there, he could see her face flushing and her eyes glittering and he smiled, watching Elizabeth look down, between them and then, into his eyes, as if asking shyly what to do.

He guided her hand between them, toward his member and she touched him through his breeches in surprise and then began to caress him, pleased to hear James moaning.

Minutes later James opened the buttons of his breeches and, he stared at her for a moment and Elizabeth, despite the nervousness, smiled, stroking his face and he leaned over her, kissing her with love as they slowly became one, feeling all desire, warmth and love in every movement and Elizabeth felt a huge happiness, seeing that it was with James that she should be.

"James..."

"Elizabet..."

When they both caught their breath, adjusting their clothes in case someone came down, James brought her to his chest, caressing her hair affectionately, thrilled by the moment and, by the glint in Elizabeth's eyes, he knew that she felt the same way and then she looked up, smiling and kissing his lips, before closing her eyes because the next day would be agitated and, knowing that even having made her choice, she had to find Will, because she cared for him.


End file.
